


Teacher Association

by faithseed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drinking, F/M, Smut, high school sucks but being hot teachers is great, no teachers do this but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader is a new teacher and is invited out to drink with the rest of the schools staff. she and mccoy bond over booze and realize their methods are completely different





	1. Maybe

Students left the room quicker than they can run during P.E. class. It was like in just a quick blink of the eye and the room was void of any bodies that may have resided there. Y/N sighed as she slouched in her chair, removing her glasses and glancing at her computer. The end of her first week in her new school was finally through, for which she was graciously thankful for. So she stayed in her classroom, finishing her paperwork and grading the homework she had collected.

High school students were either a blessing to work with, or mostly a pain. Of course, they wanted to know everything about their newest teacher. They asked invasive questions and tested the waters with her patience. It was always those kids who wanted to see just with what kind of nonsense they could get away with. It was exhausting just trying to get through the day without having to send someone down to the principals office. Principal Pike was charming in his own way, but towards the students who caused trouble, not so much.

She liked to consider herself a fun teacher. Whenever they made jokes, she'd laugh. Thankfully, she was just young enough to know the things they talked about. Between pop culture and internet sensations, she believed she was doing pretty well. Her class rules were pretty lenient. The children had limited freedom, but just as long as they did their work and were respectful, they were free to do as they pleased.

With a sigh, she rolled her head, anticipating the small crack and exhaling when it relieved the tension. Damn. The clocked showed it was way pass the time to leave, so she gathered her papers and stuffed the laptop into her bag and double checked her desk. She could finish the rest of this work at home if she wanted, not that she really did, but it was better to get it over with instead of rushing when she came back.

A knock on her door startled her and she looked up, noticing a woman standing in the doorway. "You're still here? Between you and Leonard, always staying at these late hours." The woman smiled, leaning against the frame.

"Oh, sorry. I'm actually on my way out now." Y/N didn't know Leonard well, only having met him once before. Did she? It was hard to remember all of the teachers at this school. Yet it wasn't so hard to believe any other teachers staying over into the evening to finish work. "What are you doing here so late, Ms. Uhura?"

Uhura waved her hand, laughing softly. "You can just call me Nyota. We have a big test coming next week, so I was preparing for that." Y/N nodded as she stood and left the room, locking the door before turning to the other teacher. "So, how was your first week here?"

"Well," She laughed, clutching her bag to her side. "It's been a hell of a week. Everything is fine, though. I just hope my students like me. It's much easier trying to teach and work with them if they don't hate me, you know?"

Nyota chuckled as well, lightly pushing her shoulder. "I've heard you've become a popular teacher. So you have nothing to worry about. You might actually be in competition with Jim for that title. He basically lets the kids do whatever they please. And I mean,  _whatever_. Leonard on the other hand, they don't like him so much. I'm glad I'm more in the middle of those categories."

"Is that so?" She wondered, smiling gently at her newest, possibly, friend? She hardly ever went into the teachers' lounge or anywhere near the other faculty. Although Uhura came by to see her every now and then. Teenagers she could handle. Adults? Not so much.

They were quiet as they left the building, possibly trying to figure out what to say next. She liked Nyota, the beautiful and strong language teacher. She just wasn't completely sure how to talk to her. Eventually, the woman turned to her and sent her another warm smile. "Well, a couple of us teachers are going out for drinks tonight. Most of them are there alright, actually. I don't know if that's your thing, but if you want to come you are more than welcome to."

Drinks? Now that wasn't something she expected. Of course she drinks and goes to bars once and awhile, but not once has a coworker invited her out. Wasn't that technically some sort of violation? "I don't think I should-"

"Well, Principal Pike was curious if you would come. I told him I would ask, but if you don't want to go, I won't force you. I do think you should get to know everyone, though. We will be working together a lot, believe it or not." Uhura went to her car, throwing her bag into the backseat and then turned back. "Well, if you do decide to come, it's just the bar a couple blocks from the school."

Y/N nodded hesitantly, watching as the woman got into her car and drove away. She stood there for a moment, feeling a gnawing unease at her stomach. The woman was right, she needed to get out more. She needed to mingle with her new coworkers and start acting like a reasonable adult. Yet, did she really want to start taking leaps today of all days? Running a hand through her hair, she jumped into her car and stared out the windshield, mentally berating herself. A new bout of courage surged through her and she sighed heavily, revving the engine and driving towards the bar.

The local bar was nothing fancy but it had its own quirky style. Really, it looked like any other bar she'd been to. Except this one had weathered string lights and faded banners. With one quick glance at herself in the tiny mirror of the sun visor, having a small debate of whether to keep her glasses on or to take them off- opting to leave them on, she stepped out her car and walked to the door. This was either going to be the biggest mistake of her career or perhaps something great will come out of this. Only one way to find out, she thought.

The moment she opened the door, loud music filled her ears, as well as the laughter and cheers of the patrons inside. She glanced around and immediately noticed Uhura sitting at a table with several others as well, all of them men. The principal of her school was the first to notice her at the entrance and he grinned, waving her over.

"Y/N, come join us!" Pike jumped up and pulled up another chair, pushing it between two other men.

She swallowed hard but forced a smile and made her way over, looking around at the unrecognizable faces of the very people she worked with. A small hello left her mouth as they all smiled at her, giving a warm welcome and rushing a bartender over. Y/N did her best to sit down, bumping knees with the two men at her sides and quickly apologizing. When the bartender came over and asked for her drink, she ordered whiskey.

"So, Y/N! How was your first week at our prestigious school?" Pike asked.

Blinking quickly, she laughed nervously. Was this a trick question? "It was great actually, but I'm glad it's the weekend already, sir."

A couple of them laughed and she frowned, looking around. She ignored the man on her right watching her. Pike shook his head and took a drink. "Christopher is fine, dear. No need for formalities tonight."

"It's a bit hard to get used to, but if you say so." Y/N pursed her lips, extremely thankful to the woman who just sat her drink in front of her. She quickly took a sip and cringed at the burn in her throat. A handsome man sitting across from her raised his brow, lips pulling into a wide smile. If she remembered correctly, he was Jim Kirk, the physics teacher. He was incredibly flirty and friendly.

Nyota had her arm around the shoulders of a man with short black hair and she held up her glass, smiling at her. "Here's to Y/N, for finally being a woman who I can bond with! We can't let the men here take over the school."

They all raised their drinks and cheered, laughing loudly. She quickly took a drink of her own again, relieved as her nerves were washed away by the toxic taste of vanilla and bad life choices. By the time she had emptied her glass, it was like the poison was blended with her tongue and was easier to suffer. Nobody drank alcohol for fun these days.

The man on her left turned and offered his hand. "I'm Montgomery Scott, but you can just call me Scotty. I'm actually right next to your classroom."

"Oh!" Y/N smiled, taking his hand. "You teach mathematics, right? We can always here you in my room. So energetic."

He laughed and nodded, grabbing his drink and holding it out to her. She grabbed her own- although gone- and gently tapped his, the glasses making a 'clink' sound. "Aye, lassie. Feel free to come over to my class if you have any questions. Us in our hall have to look out for each other."

The rest hurried to introduce themselves, even as she felt as though she's already met some of them. Between Pike and Jim were Spock, the Critical Theory teacher, and Nyota. She learned that they were actually engaged and getting married next year. Lastly, Hikaru Sulu who teachers computer science and beside her, Leonard McCoy. Leonard taught a special class on health science and was desvastatingly passionate about it.

"What subject is it that you teach?" Leonard questioned and she turned.

Looking properly at him now, she noticed his defined features felt her heart skip a beat. He was unfathomably handsome with a hard gaze and a growing beard which was shaped perfectly. Preferring to answer instead of staring like an idiot, she cleared her throat and forced herself to speak. "I teach World History."

He continued to watch her before he stood up and went to the bar. She glanced at Nyota quickly and then to Jim who was just smiling as he watched them.

"Don't mind him, Y/N. He's always like that." Sulu chuckled and then downed the rest of his drink. "I know you just got here, but I need to get home to my husband. It was great that you came out tonight, hopefully next time I won't have to leave so soon. See you all at work!" He stood up as he said his goodbyes and went to the bar to pay. He left soon after and Leonard came back with two drinks.

Y/N froze when he gave her his second drink, mildly surprised by his gesture. "You're going to need that if you are going to be hanging with this group. Think of it as a welcome gift. For joining our staff, I guess."

A genuine smile pulled the corners of her mouth and she thanked him, feeling her cheeks burn slightly. The table slightly jumped and Jim with it, cursing and glaring at McCoy. Scotty and Pike laughed loudly at that, earning an eye roll from Spock and Uhura. They all traded stories and drank throughout the night. Y/N got to know a lot more about her new friends, notably that they are all in fact, geniuses. Also that they all got along quite well.

Pike, Spock, and Nyota left some time after, leaving just the four of them at the table. It felt strange being there; with Scotty singing loudly to whatever song was playing, Jim flirting with a beautiful stranger, and Leonard quietly drinking and stealing glances at her. She had half a mind to just call it a night and go home. Yet, she stayed and continued to order drink after drink.

"So, Y/N." Leonard spoke so suddenly that it startled her. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her. Maybe she shouldn't have drank so much already. "I've been hearing that the students have taken a liking to you already. That's great, to be honest."

She laughed lightly and turned in her seat to face him. "I guess. Over time they'll come to realize I'm not the 'fun' teacher and I'm just like every other standard adult trying to tell them what to do." He raised a brow and she hurried and took a sip. "What I mean is, once the 'new' wears off, they won't like me as much."

Leonard was still silent as his eyes roamed her face. Suddenly, a surprisingly gentle smile graced his lips and he too turned in his seat. "I don't believe that. Take it from someone who they actually hate, they won't turn on you so quickly. If they like you in the beginning, they will continue to like you. Plus, they have a pretty History teacher. What's not to like?"

Her cheeks flare up and she is hasty to look away. But why is she looking away? This gorgeous and attractive man thinks shes equally as pretty, so she should definitely be just as invested in him. Thankfully when drinking whiskey, bravery is mysteriously added with it, so she looks back at him and she smiles. He seems taken back, watching intently. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to butter me up, Leonard."

"Oh? Well, maybe you're right. Maybe my plan was to get you liquored up and convince you to tell your students how wonderful of a person I am." He smirked, his knees bumping into hers.

Y/N laughed and bit her lip. "Why don't the students like you? Is this a side only us adults get to see?"

His smirk disappeared and his gaze moved from her lips to her eyes. "No, only for people I like." Her breath caught in her throat, chest rising. Everything he did was sending heat throughout her body. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued. "I'm hard on the kids. How could I not be, though? They're like wild and untamed animals, always causing trouble. If I don't set rules for them to follow, how will they learn?"

She could understand his view, but her beliefs were much different. Kids needed to be kids and shouldn't be shoved into adulthood so forcefully. "Yes, but teenagers can be very expressive and sometimes it's good for them to express themselves. They listen to me and still get their work done, even if I don't make them sit in silence. They get to talk among themselves and work together and I think it's great." Suddenly she felt out of place again and thought she might have upset him.

"Have you ever thought they were just copying each other?" His blue eyes had a teasing glint and they never left her face as he drank.

Y/N couldn't help but laugh at that, giving his a wide smile. "They still have to work out the problems so they can copy off each other." Shaking her head, she lightly tapped his knee. "Besides, I do pay attention and listen to them. They actually look through the books and ask me questions. Most of them finish the assignments before the end of the class anyways. It's their choice if they choose not to learn anything, I'm not their parent."

Leonard hadn't moved as she talked. His gaze was so intense and her heart was beating so quickly she was fearful it would burst from her chest. At least if her heart stopped, he knew CPR and right about now, mouth-to-mouth didn't seem so bad. All thoughts about kissing him were soon diminished by Jim's laughter and the squeal of the woman he was holding in his arms. McCoy cleared his throat and downed the rest of his glass, so she took that time to glance at her phone and frowned at the blurry numbers of the clock. It was pass midnight and she knew she wouldn't be able to drive home if she had anymore to drink. 

He was watching her when she put the phone away and she sent him a tired smile. "Boyfriend?"

"No," She hurried to correct him. "It's just later than I thought. I should probably head home." Y/N stood and he jumped up as well to steady her. Her hands were on his chest and she felt warm being so comfortably close to him. Swallowing the sudden dryness in her throat, she made her way to the bar and paid for her tab.

"Let me walk you out." Unexpectedly, he was there as well, pulling his wallet out and paying for his own bill. Smiling to herself, she waited patiently as he left a sizable tip, and together they said goodbye to Jim and Scotty. Stepping outside was like jumping into a pool during a hot summer day. Amazingly refreshing. "Are you sure you're all right to drive home?"

"Of course!" She laughed, spinning and walking backwards so she could see him. His hands were stuffed into his jackets pockets and he gave her an adoring smile. "I should have some water in my car. Plus, I don't live too far from here."

He stood in front of her as she leaned against the driver side door, looking up at him. Leonard slowly reached out and brushed her hair away from her face, eyes searching. The tension between was back and her lips parted just enough to catch his attention. As if some unspoken confirmation had been made, his mouth was against hers immediately and her hands quickly gripped his jacket, tugging him closer. She moaned as his hands trailed down her back and cupped her ass, crushing her body against the metal of the car. It felt so wrong and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. Even if it was wrong, it felt so deliciously good. So much so, that she wasn't in her right mind when she slipped her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and rolled her hips against him. Eventually they parted in a heaving mess, adrenaline and what must be ecstasy rushing through their veins.

Leonard broke the silence first. "I think we should stop here before we do something we'll regret."

She nodded and he stepped back. "I wouldn't regret it." She said, heart beating wildly. "But I know what you mean."

"I'll see you at work then?" Leonard was hesitant to move, as if he was afraid this moment in time would be pushed under a rug and forgotten in their drunkenness. As if he was wondering if it meant as much to her as it did to him.

Y/N chuckled breathlessly, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, you will." The smile he had was priceless and she found herself helplessly falling in love with the man. "Actually," She called out, making him pause. "would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would love that." He answered once he broke from his shock. They exchanged numbers and shared one last kiss before she drove home with the biggest grin on her face.


	2. Oh Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains smut, but you all should have known it was coming to this)
> 
> I don't really have a summary for it so

"Now class, I know this is only the second week I've been here, but I believe we should take a small pop quiz from the things we went over. This won't be apart of your final grade, I just want to make sure you are learning everything and see where we need to work on. Maybe I'll even bring in a treat." 

Y/N listened to the groans of her students but smiled at them anyways. Their noise of dejection was only caused by the word 'quiz' as they seemed to be eager to actually show her what they've accomplished. Or perhaps they just wanted a prize. She prided herself on being fairly good at teaching, but this was also an affirmation that she can do her job well. 

"I believe that's all I have to teach you today. Be sure to look over all of your notes and the graded assignments I gave back to you. If you really want to go above and beyond, get together in groups and quiz yourselves. But you already know that's just an option." 

Monday had rolled around quickly and she managed to push her memories of Friday night and Saturday nights dinner to the back of her mind. She hadn't seen Leonard that morning and was going to try to catch him in his classroom before she went to lunch. Sitting down at her desk and looking over her notes, her thoughts were finally able to drift back to the drunken kiss and the not-so-drunken kiss at her place. It was just a short and sweet kiss, but the feeling of his lips against hers and the tickles of his beard was something she could get used to.

Once the last of her students filed out of the room, she jumped up and adjusted her glasses, locking her door and walking down the hall. The Health Science room was only just the next hall and when she peaked in, the room was empty. She knocked quietly and waited for a response.

Leonard turned around from his desk and his features softened at the sight of her. "Come in." 

"I was just out to lunch and I wanted to stop in. Just to say 'hi' I guess." She actually had no clue why she was there or what to say. They hadn't exactly established a relationship other than the sexual tension and make-out sessions. He had another class in ten minutes, so why was she here?

He just chuckled and stood as she made her way over to his desk. "Well, I'm pleased you decided to come see me on your break." His hands found a lock of her hair and she felt her insides burn. How could this man she recently became acquainted to have such an effect on her? "I had a great time at dinner. You're apartment is bigger than mine though, I think I'm jealous."

Y/N couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. "Well, you are more than welcome to come over any time you'd like."

A brow raised at that and he slowly stepped closer. "Are you saying, I can come over, whenever?" When she nodded with a hint of a blush, he continued his teasing. "Even late at night, when I shouldn't be there?" 

A nervous breath left her as the swirl of lewd and suggestive thoughts entered her head. Yet, she met his alluring gaze and parted her lips. If he was going to be like that, she should tempt him back. "That's absolutely what I was referring to." She placed a hand gently against his chest and smoothed out his button-up shirt. "You could even come over tonight, if you wanted to. Just let me know when."

"Damn it, woman. You're going to drive me mad." Leonard whispered as he inched closer, their lips nearly touching. "Don't you know it's not polite to tease a man so?"

Her head was in a haze and she almost forgot she was at her place of work and not in that bar or even her home. His hands had slipped around her waist and all she could focus on was his touch and the scent of caramel on his breath. Suddenly, a cough broke their connection and they parted quickly, turning to the intruder.

"Oh don't mind me. Please, go on." Jim Kirk was standing at the entrance, smirking with his arms crossed. "Do remember that this is a school full of adolescence though."

Leonard groaned and cursed under his breath. He ran a hand through his thick hair, messing it up easily. "Jim, I despise you immensely right now."

Y/N cleared her throat and smiled at the two. "I should go anyways." She sent him a look as if to convey that they should definitely talk later and he grinned in response. "Good to see you, Jim." She said as she slipped by him and hurried out of the hall. 

Lunch was a boring affair but it improved drastically once Leonard started sending her little text messages during his lesson. She tried to suppress her giggles by chewing on her lower lip, but she wasn't succeeding. He complained about wanting the day to be over. He talked about things she wouldn't be comfortable repeating in front of anyone. Although she tried to respond the best she could, most of the time she sat just reading over the words without knowing how to proceed.

Her classes went on as usual for the rest of the day, and once it was time to go, she left. She didn't have the courage to face Leonard and not jump him while still on school property. So she got into her car and drove home, choosing to sit on the couch and stare at the black screen of the television. As she tried to process her thoughts, her phone rang loudly, causing her to jump. 

"Hello? Y/N?" A voice came through quickly the moment she answered the call. "You left already?"

Sighing, she leaned her head back. "Yeah, sorry. I was feeling a little faint and decided to just come home."

Leonard was silent over on his end and she had to check to make sure he didn't hang up. "Are you feeling alright? Should I come over and check up on you?" Y/N was about to answer when he hurried to speak. "And I actually mean that, I'm not just trying to find a reason to come over and ravish you."

She laughed loudly and placed her hand on her side. He chuckled in response and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "It's probably nothing, there's no need to worry. But, if you really want to play doctor, I suppose I wouldn't mind it."

"Yeah, I really do want to." He hurried to end the call and she ran around her apartment, trying to find something nice but not too desperate to wear. She decided on a thin plain tee-shirt and a pair of short shorts. By time there was a knock on the door, she was feeling remarkably better. 

His eyes scanned her as he walked in, the corners of his lips twitching as if he was trying to hold down a grin. She led him to the couch and they sat down, Leonard pulling her legs over his lap, fingers lingering longer than he should. Her toes curled as he took her wrist and pressed his other hand to her forehead. The entire time, she watched him closely. They way his expression turned serious every now and then, the way his lips would press together and then part. 

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?"

He looked up. "You seem fine to me."

"Oh, you've cured me. What a wonderful doctor you are, McCoy."

"All you need is just some TLC." Leonard grinned and leaned forward, his hand moving against her hip and slowly up her side. His lips kissed against her leg and towards her inner thigh, causing her to inhale quickly. He was driving her crazy. She wouldn't give in though, she couldn't. At least, that's what she wanted to believe. He bit her upper thigh, his tongue lolling over it and she quickly covered her mouth as her breathing quickened. Having enough, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, leaning towards him and kissing him hard. Now, he made his move, pushing her back against the couch and holding her thighs against his waist, rocking into her. 

With a quick moan, she threw her head back for air, tugging his hair which was tangling around her fingers and arching her back. He groaned while his hands went under her shirt, cupping her bare breast and rolling his thumbs against her nipples. His pants were tight and her body ached but she felt as if she was high on ecstasy. 

Y/N cried out as she couldn't take it anymore, allowing him to remove her shirt and struggled to remove his as well. He kissed from her neck down as she tugged at her shorts, trailing marks against her skin while his hands began removing his pants. It was a difficult affair and they laughed breathlessly at their attempts but finally, they were undressed. 

His fingers slipped between her lips and she gasped against his mouth, feeling a sensation of warmth and bliss throughout. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him against her chest as she wiggled beneath him, unable to stop the noises leaving her mouth. He chuckled as he peppered her in kisses again, fingers pumping into her and thumb circling her clit. 

"P-Please, Leonard-" 

In response, his mouth closed around her nipple and his fingers curled inside her. She really couldn't handle anymore, feeling herself tighten and a wave of relief rush over her. He removed his hand and laughed, bending down and tenderly kissing her thighs. She pushed him against the back of the couch and crawled onto his lap. His breath was husky and she kissed him deep, taking his cock in her hand and slowly lowering herself onto him. 

"Fuck-" Leonard cursed under his breath, hands caressing her hips gently as she leaned her forehead against his, waiting for her body to adjust to him. He whispered sweetly to her, asking her if she was alright and encouraging her.

When she was ready, her hips started rolling and she moved up and down and sighed with a smile. Leonard on the other hand groaned and tried his hardest not to take over, cupping her ass and moaning against her neck. It was exciting seeing him so vulnerable, at her mercy. She tilted his head back, biting and sucking the skin above his collarbone. A rough noise left him and his hips jerked upwards, his nails trailing roughly down her thighs. 

She screamed excitedly when he flipped her on her back, towering over her. He rocked against her quickly, capturing her mouth and slipping his tongue in. When he broke the kiss, his blue eyes were hazy but he watched her, lovingly running his thumb along her jaw. She wanted to get lost in his eyes, but before she knew it, her back was arching and her vision unable to focus as she climaxed, desperately clinging to him. Leonard sped up his motions and soon, he stopped before lowering himself on top of her. 

They were silent beside their pants of exhaustion, curled among one another and tracing designs on each others skins. He had an adoring smile and hummed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She played with his hair, running her fingers through it softly.

Crushed together on the couch, Leonard kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. "We should become official, right?" When her brows furrowed he chuckled lightly. "We haven't made this an official thing."

She laughed as she tangled her legs in his and rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're in high school. Am I your  _girlfriend_  now?"

"Yeah, why not? We could go on dates to the mall and maybe go to the fair. I'll get you a giant stuffed animal after I show you how strong and manly I am." He smirked as he pulled her closer against him.

Y/N took a breath and bit her lip, eyes searching him. "You're such a dork. I'd love that."


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and Leonard try to keep their secret but Jim likes to talk too much.

A week had gone by of Y/N and Leonard officially dating. Although, they preferred to keep that to themselves for now. They did well to keep it a secret and met each other a couple nights out of the week for more nightly visits and dinner. One night they even just sat around and talked about their classes, Leonard being grumpy about it as usual.

It was early in the morning and Jim was standing outside her classroom. Strange. Nevertheless, she smiled and said good morning. He just smirked in response, blocking her way into her classroom. Irritated now, she turned to him. "What do you want?"

"So," He shrugged, looking uninterested. "You and Leonard?"

Oh god, did he tell Jim? "What are you talking about?"

His brow rose and he snorted. "The other day? In the classroom?"

Oh. "Right, it was nothing, stop reading so much into it." She tried to brush it off but he still wouldn't move.

He was about to say something else when Leonard appeared beside her, glaring tiredly at his friend. She turned quickly and Jim nearly slammed his head into the wall. "What the hell is going on?" Leonard's hair was messy and his eyes had dark circles.

"Leonard? Are you okay?" Y/N failed to hide her concern and reached up, touching his cheek.

McCoy sighed contently as he leaned into her touch and gave her a small smile. "I was about to go to bed last night when I realized I had a shit ton of papers to grade."

"Don't read so much into it, huh?" Jim spoke, his smirk forming again as he looked between the two. "Tell me, what am I supposed to believe when you two are like this?" He continued to look at them together, before his eyes widened as if something suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, did you two sleep together?!"

"No."

"Yes."

The two answered at the same time and she turned in exasperation at Leonard. "What are you doing? We said we weren't going to tell anyone."

"He already figured it out." McCoy sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "There's no harm in telling Jim."

Jim Kirk was grinning by now, his mischievous eyes darting back and forth. "I can tell because Y/N seemed more chipper than usual and she's practically glowing. But also because Leonard would be way more irritated about this conversation."

Leonard glared. "I'm going to kick your ass."

He held up his hands and backed away. "Alright, meet me by the flagpole after school."Jim laughed at his own joke. "I'll catch you two lovebirds later."

Finally, she was able to unlock her classroom door and Leonard followed, to her surprise. She laughed softly, sending him a warm smile. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you go get your classroom ready?"

"I just missed you." He sighed, placing his hands on her waist and leaning into her. "I just can't get you out of my mind." He buried his face into the crook of her neck, beard itching her neck, and pulled her flush against him, groaning quietly in her ear.

Y/N laughed playfully as she pushed against him, tilting his head up. Their intense sex the other night was still burned into her head and her body, but she needed to be professional. "I know, but we have to control ourselves. We are at work now." He looked into her eyes and she frowned. He really seemed so exhausted. "Don't overwork yourself today. I'd hate to see you run yourself down so early in the week."

Leonard laughed and ran his hand through still incredibly messy his hair. "Fine, but come over tonight." She pouted and was about to complain when he shook his head. "No, just to sleep I swear. We can have dinner and then I can just hold you all night. That's all I want to do."

"Man, you sound so lovesick." She started combing her fingers through his hair, doing her damn best to make it look decent enough. He responded by closing his eyes and looking as if he was going to fall asleep right there. "Leonard."

His eyes opened and he gave her a sheepish grin, leaning in and kissing her quickly. "Fine, be that way. I'll see you later."

"Want me to bring you something for lunch?"

When he turned around, her heart started racing and she felt strangely light. His expression was probably the softest she had seen so far. "Why don't I just marry you right now?"

Ridiculous. "We've only been dating for a week now, I don't think that's a good idea." She laughed, leaning against her desk and waving him away. "I'll bring you lunch, so go to your classroom. Dork." She didn't miss his smirk as he left, but couldn't stop her own smile as she thought about the idea of a sudden wedding.

Shaking her head, Y/N sat down in her chair and worked on a couple more teacher things before her students started slowly filing into her room. They would whisper among each other, some saying good morning to her and others looking like zombies and just taking their seats.

The day went on as it normally would, her students doing their assignments and some even turning them in early. Surprised and amazed by their ambitious attitude, she began grading them, calling each student up and grinning as she handed them back. They were doing so well. Several more classes went by and by time lunch came around, she hurried to leave the building and grabbed lunch for her and Leonard at the closest restaurant, which happened to be a Chinese takeout.

She was about to walk into his classroom when she stopped, noticing another teacher standing by his desk. It was a woman who just happened to be leaning over at an appropriate angle, her skirt a tad too short. Thankfully, Leonard seemed far too tired and annoyed to take any interest.

"Come on, Leonard. Just go to lunch with me." The woman nearly whined.

He sighed as he leaned back, shooting her a harsh look. "I have another class soon. Please leave."

She made a 'tsk' noise and turned, sitting slightly on his desk. "Then at least go to dinner with me. We can go to that fancy place outside of town, I hear it's amazing."

"No, now leave." He snapped, slamming his hand on the desk. "And get off my desk. I've got shit to do."

Without another word, she huffed and stormed out of the room, completely ignoring Y/N standing outside the door. She gave it another couple of seconds before she walked in, giving the door a light knock. He looked up as if he was about to yell until he realized it was her and stopped.

She took the food to his desk and handed it to him, gazing at his face. "I know I shouldn't bring it in here, but I didn't want to leave it in the Staff room."

"This is fine, thank you."

His voice was lighter and his blue eyes were softer now. Thank god she had this effect on him, yet she still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Of course he'd have other women try to go after him. He pulled up a chair for her and then dug into his food, eating quickly. She figured he hadn't eaten at all today.

"I'm just going to eat in my classroom. I still have a lot to do."

Leonard looked up and frowned with a noodle hanging out of his mouth and into his beard. He hurried to remove it before he spoke. "What, why? I thought we were going to eat together."

Y/N stared at him for a moment before glancing away. "You have another class soon."

His face hardened and he sighed, leaning back. "You heard all that, huh?" She swallowed and nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Then you know that I don't care about her like that, right?" She nodded again and he stood up, cupping her cheeks and turning her face towards him. "Are you jealous?"

Jealous was just an ugly word. She hated it's meaning and the feeling even more. She had no reason to be jealous of anyone else, but yeah, she was jealous. "No, it's nothing. I'll still come over after work."

"Right, the day is almost over." He glanced behind her quickly before pulling her in for a kiss. It was slow and needy and ended quicker than she would have liked, yet it was just what she needed. "Thanks for the food."

She grinned, feeling like she was floating. "Thanks for the payment."

As lunch was coming to an end, she had finished going over her agenda for the rest of her day. When her students started coming in, she couldn't help but overhear their conversation. They were being incredibly loud, so it wasn't technically eavesdropping. Yet, she wished she hadn't heard any of it and that they had a sense of the word 'whispering'.

_"God, Mr. McCoy is so grumpy today. But like, he was also different? I don't know what happened."_

_"Right? He seemed like a completely different person, yet, the same person at the same time."_

_"Oh!"_  Another student hurried into the conversation, startling the kids.  _"A guy in my last class asked Mr. Kirk about it, and he said Mr. McCoy was seeing someone."_

Y/N's eyes went wide at that and she made a mental reminder to throttle Jim when she saw him. She also made a note to tell Leonard about this. At least he didn't say who, but it still unnerved her that they couldn't even keep it a secret for more than one god damn week.

_"Ugh, I feel bad for the chick that has to date him."_

_"Yeah, hes so mean."_

She was that chick. Ugh. Trying to move on, she called for attention and began her lesson. She passed out the assignment and by the end of the class they had time left over. It was the perfect time to try and teach them something new, yet they seemed focused on something else. Unfortunately, that focus was now on her.

_"Are you dating anyone?"_

No.

_"You're so pretty, you shouldn't be single."_

Well, no she shouldn't, they're completely right.

_"At least she isn't dating Mr. McCoy. He'd be a terrible boyfriend."_

Ugh. They were absolutely wrong, but she wasn't going to voice that. After they bombarded her with more questions, she was relieved when the class finally ended. Her head hit the desk and she was about to lose it when a text came through. Leonard had asked if she was alright, and wanted her to know Jim couldn't keep his trap shut. Oh, she knew that.

Y/N finished grading her papers, now tired of looking at the same questions and answers over and over again. By the time her last class ended, it seemed all the students in the school knew about Leonard's secret and were gossiping about it. They were naming names she'd heard only once before, guessing who it was he was dating. Some suggested it wasnt another teacher, some said a student, and others seemed determined his partner was a definitely a teacher at their school. They asked for her opinion, but she just shook her head and told them to stop spreading rumors.

She immediately exited the building once the bell rang, just ready to be out of the school. The drive to his apartment felt like a blur and she felt guilty when she arrived before him. She should have at least given him some time to get home and cleaned up.

Yet, when he finally pulled up, he was all smiles and escorted her inside. "God, today was long. At least we can be alone now." His arms went around her, chin resting on her head. "Let's go lay down, I'm bone-tired."

"Leonard, today was a nightmare." She couldn't even laugh at his dumb joke. "I had to listen to the last half of my day of kids talking about your mysterious girlfriend. I had to listen to them say you could possibly be dating a student!" She was frustrated and tired herself, but the words just kept tumbling out of her mouth. "They asked me what I thought and I couldn't say anything. I wasn't going to agree with them, I wasn't going-"

His mouth cut off her words, tongue silencing her and she let him. She didn't even understand herself why she was so upset. When they parted, she couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying.

Smiling gently, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "First off, calm down. Second, why don't we just tell them? Is there a reason you want to hide our relationship?"

"No," She whispered. Now she felt like a real ass. "Please don't think that. It's just, I'm still the new teacher and what if that makes me look like- like,"

"A slut?" He laughed, gently caressing her wrists and pulling one up to his lips. "No one is going to think that. Darlin', you've got nothing to worry about. If anyone calls you a slut, I'll kick their ass. Or just make them repeat my class."

Y/N laughed lightly, feeling ridiculous again. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

Leonard nodded and smirked. "Yes, you are being stupid." He picked her up by her thighs, holding her tightly against his body as he carried her to his room. They curled up on his bed and she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She was being so silly about this, and mentally thanked the gods that Leonard was by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this fic is so long. Hopefully it was enjoyable and let me know what you think and if I should write more for this?


End file.
